Talk:Harvest Festival Pumpkin Staff Guide
Sweets trading Results Ok personal experience, got all items on a first trade of sweet during each vana'diel day, tried spamming both garlic crackers and ginger cookies and only got 2 items, which were both on a first trade of the different vana'diel days. but less then 15 of 5 different sweets trading one of each type per vana'diel day and i had all the items, Think I actually used only 6 of each but had 15 on person. Thats my experience, --Wolf Valheru 10:14, October 20, 2009 (UTC) After trading every costumed NPC in Windy Waters and Woods three different types of cookies (ginger, acorn, and cinna) and, on the last two days, goblin chocolates, over the course of four days, I received: * Pumpkin head I and II from Ahyeekih with acorn and cinna cookies upon first trade of that cookie, I believe on the same day (about 20 real-life minutes apart). * Trick staff I and II from Ness Rugetomal with acorn and ginger cookies on two separate (game) days. The first, Trick staff I, followed after repeated trades of cinna, whereupon I bought acorn cookies from her and she immediately gave me the staff on the first trade of an acorn cookie. The Trick staff II was given to me on the second consecutive trade of a ginger cookie; the first trade gave me a costume. * Treat staff II from Ahyeekih with an acorn cookie three game days after my last item from him. I had a hard time getting the HQ item - I believe that wearing my Mithra Top and Mithra Shorts (NQ event items) for the first two days of my attempt for the HQ had something to do with it, but I'm not sure. I unequipped them on the last day, traded all four sweets to everyone in Windy Woods and got nothing - not even a costume. I then tried Ness Rugetoma (hoping for the Stock theory to hold true) with the three cookies, the gob chocolate, and even a sweet rice cake (in case the Habituation theory was fact). The sweet rice cake gave me a costume, but the second trade yielded nothing. Next I went to Ahyeekih, bless his heart, and was handed my Treat Staff II (yay!). I had assumed the Habituation theory when I received nothing for trading the same sweets to the same NPCs over the course of four days, and was surprised when he gave me the item for another acorn cookie. So, in my limited experience, spamming the same treat consecutively to the same NPC was unsuccessful; perhaps the First Trade theory is true insofar as *each* NPC will more likely give you a prize for the first trade of a type of sweet on each game day, though if that first trade succeeds there may be another successful trade of the same type immediately following (such as when Ness Rugetomal gave me a costume for my first ginger cookie and then the Trick staff II for the second ginger cookie immediately following). My technique is to trade each sweet I have to an NPC once per game day. If it is unsuccessful ("Thank you... you don't get anything"), then I go to the next sweet and don't bother spamming. If it is successful, then - hey, maybe they like that kind - I try again. Additionally, I found that when I did try to trade any NPC multiple cookies (of the same or different types), they only took one (the first item in the trade, in the case of multiple types). Hope this helps someone! --Lastarael 22:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I was able to get both Treat Staff and Treat Staff II on "Vana'diel: 2/7/1135, Iceday" after gave out exactly 150 Garlic Cracker. --AkitaNeru 16:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I know people are going to hate this theory I have, but I went to port bastok got over a few hundred cookies, came back to market, and followed L3 target followed the trick shade trading every single one of the ginger cookies till i had oly one left, and I gave up on trading, but I allowed my character to L3 target follow the shade, and went to cook lunch, about an hour later I came back from being afk, and noticed I was still folliwing shade, so I trmy last cookie to the shade, and got a pumpkin head II. my theory is that if you stay in the zone for many days without getting your monster costume or trading a sweet, you'll get a item guranteed on your next trade. Time based theory.